Un hermoso mundo intangible
by pit rjul
Summary: Está historia es un pequeño detalle dedicado a la época navideña. En específico, trata sobre Megaman Battle Network 3, pero no es necesario haberlo jugado, con sencillamente entender el concepto de dicha Saga de juegos es más que suficiente. El protagonista de la historia es un misterioso personaje OP que nos recuerda el verdadero significado de la existencia.
1. El destino contra los dilemas.

Las relaciones humanas son complicadas en todo aspecto.

Cada día, y sin darnos cuenta, enlaces nuevos se agregan a nuestros círculos sociales, al mismo tiempo de que otros desaparecen de nuestras vidas por motivos que pocas veces son "lógicos".

Por ello, la tecnología ha evolucionado con el principal objetivo de unir a la mayor cantidad de personas, apoyándose unos con otros por el bien de todos.

De esta idea tan simple, la era del Internet nació, y con su llegada los diversas comodidades se adueñaron de los humanos.

Primero llegaron los PET's (Acrónimo de PErsonal Terminal), unos dispositivos que ayudan a las actividades diarias de cada persona, siendo la más importante la conexión al Internet y a cualquier terminal del CyberWorld. Para ello, a cada persona se le asigna un Navi, una IA cibernética que acompañara al usuario adaptándose a sus necesidades y ayudándolo a su acceso a las conexiones con el CyberWorld, siendo este su principal objetivo.

Todo esto tiene sus distintas ramificaciones, ya que cada Navi no tiene un propósito fijo. Algunos se dedican a solo hacer compañía a los humanos, otros disfrutan de batallas contra Virus u otros Navis, también existen aquellos que viven su vida pacíficamente en el Internet como si fueran humanos, ya sea comerciando o haciendo otras actividades similares.

Y es realmente irónico, que nada de lo anterior ya no aplique a mi.

Yo fui creado y confinado a una única misión: Proteger el Giga Freeze, un programa tan poderoso que podría destruir incluso las raíces del propio Internet. Dicho programa fue sepultado en lo más profundo de Undernet, también conocida como Net Profunda. Ese lugar tan alejado de las calidas vidas de los Navis civiles fue llamado Secret Area, una pequeña prisión de datos y programas peligrosos para la integridad del CyberWorld.

Esa prisión es mi hogar aún, pero mi existencia ya no tiene ningún sentido. El Giga Freeze se desvaneció hace tiempo, así como la amenaza por la que fue creado.

¿Por qué sigo aquí entonces? No es necesariamente por que tenga algún sentimiento especial hacia este rincón de códigos y virus, si no por que mi creador abandono todo lo que tuviera que ver conmigo, incluyendo mi propia libertad.

Hasta hace poco éramos 3 Navis al cuidado de esta zona, pero la vida da giros algo inesperados, incluso para aquellos que tenemos parámetros de posibilidad en vez de pensamientos.

Aunque, creo que es lo que lo hace interesante. Pensemos eso de esta manera: Un arma creada para una guerra deja de ser útil después de que está última acaba, entonces si esa arma tuviera capacidad de pensar, ¿Que decidiría hacer con su "vida" luego de que ya no sirviera para nada?

Ese es el mismo dilema que me aqueja. Pero tal vez tan solo hoy, tenga sentido que yo exista.

Estoy un tanto nervioso. Falta poco para que un conocido llegué a ayudarme en mi misión. El problema es que no es muy probable que venga...

Aún así, me preparo para su posible llegada. Secret Area es un lugar algo difícil de decorar por la carencia de artículos que se pueden colocar aquí sin ser destruidos, ya que siendo un Area tan oculta del Internet aquí se esconden los Virus más peligrosos que se pueden encontrar, y pese a que son controlables, llega a ser horriblemente fastidioso tener que aguantar sus desastres que se asemejan a los de un niño de 5 años.

Sin embargo, a pesar de lo anterior preferí hacer el intento. Para encargarme de los virus forme unos cuantos monolitos, en los cuales encerré a dichas criaturas molestas. Reparti los distintos pedazos de "piedra" por todo el lugar, poniéndolos estratégicamente para resaltar entre el plano ambiente de color blanco con fondo azul. También coloqué velas sobre cada uno de ellos, y las encendí con una flama de color celeste, haciendo un poco de contraste con los monolitos turquesas.

Un último detalle se me ocurrió para calmar la ansiedad, este consistía en algo muy simple en el centro de la zona. En un pequeño pedestal, coloqué una armadura Samurai ordenadamente, y puse un manto obscuro que cubría desde las hombreras hasta el calzado de metal. Agregué algunos detalles simples, como velas o flores complementando el Altar hacia mis compañeros caídos.

Toda la decoración fue hecha con sumo cuidado y limpieza para que yo no tuviera oportunidad de pensar en en la visita. Pero, la hora acordada había llegado, y respire un poco al ver que él pudo venir nuevamente.

-_Bienvenido... Bass.-_

_-S. Tiempo sin vernos.-_

El Navi desprendía un aura que causaba repulsión hacia otros seres pensantes, para su suerte yo, al ser el UnderKing, no tenía tanto problema en sobrellevar eso.

-_Me alegra que hayas venido.-_

_-No me importa lo que pienses. Solo vengo por negocios.-_

La situación no se podría describir de otra forma que no fuera "Irregular". Nadie se podría imaginar que el Navi más peligroso de Undernet estuviera frente a Bass, quien se había ganado el título de Dios de la destrucción dentro del CyberWorld de una forma tan "amistosa" como ahora. Pero, ambos tenemos una razón muy simple para estar aquí.

_-Vaya, después de que Alpha te absorbió te volviste muy distante_.-

Coloqué mi mano enfrente de mi, y alrededor de ella se comenzó a formar un "sello" a modo de mosaico semi-transparente de forma circular.

_-Salir de esa masa amorfa no fue tan difícil... ¿Quien te dijo del incidente de Alpha?-_

_-El elegido, por supuesto. Su "espíritu" vino a parar aquí después de eso.-_

-_Escuche que el pequeño bastardo azul aún seguía vivo. ¿Por qué dices que vino aquí luego de morir?-_

_-Digamos que los héroes son una especie difícil de erradicar.-_

El "sello" se terminó de formar y comenzó a girar sobre su propio eje en señal de espera.

_-Listo. Ya puedes hacerlo_.-

Bass alzó su mano y poco a poco está desprendía una energía púrpura casi totalmente obscura. Pero, no atacó el sello en cuanto pudo.

_-S. El juramento.-_

Dicho Navi puso una expresión de disgusto mientras decía aquello. Y era obvio, ya que yo tenía que dar mi palabra sobre mi parte del trato.

-_Bien. Yo, el UnderKing, doy mi palabra de volver a Secret Area una vez cumplido mi objetivo.-_

Sin más dilación Bass estampó con un choque de energías al mosaico circular, destruyéndolo en el acto. Partículas volaron, y él las atrajo todas en hacia la palma de su mano, absorbiendolas en el proceso.

-_Esta hecho. Ahora lárgate.-_

_-Oh, vamos Bass. No creo que quieras que le diga a Papá Cossack que me faltaste al respeto.-_

-_No me des razones para eliminarte aquí mismo, maldito...-_

_-Jajaja, cómo sea. Disfruta la estancia aquí. Solo recuerda no dañar el altar de mis súbditos.-_

-_Lo que digas... Recuerda que ya no tienes vuelta atrás.-_

_-Bien. Juro que regresaré.-_

Dejando a mi visitante un tanto irritado, salí de Secret Area sin hacer mucho más.

En ese momento me dió mucha alegría saber que había funcionado nuevamente. Hace unos cuantos años, Bass y yo nos conocimos, y nos enfrentamos en distintas ocasiones dentro de mi descolorida prisión. Yo conocí a su creador y operador, Cossack, un científico un tanto peculiar, quien me pidió convencer a Bass de que regresará con él, debido a que yo era el único tan poderoso como para atraerlo y para acercarmele.

Un día, el Navi obsesionado con el poder y yo coincidimos en algo. Nuestros creadores querían tener control total sobre nosotros, y aunque mi rival no tuvo muchos problemas en hacerse un Navi independiente, mi suerte no fue la misma. Quien me creó sabía lo peligroso que puedo llegar a sér, y aunque me dejó en libertad un tiempo, cuando derrote a cada uno de los más peligrosos Navis en Undernet hasta subir al primer puesto, me encerró en Secret Area desconfiando de mis acciones.

Pese a que Bass y yo no estábamos de acuerdo con las acciones del otro en nuestros caminos a la libertad, él me ayudó a descubrir como salir de mi encarcelamiento. El científico responsable de mi, creo un programa que solo era compatible conmigo, el cual me mantendría atado aquí, y no había forma de romperlo sin que yo fuera eliminado.

Sin embargo, por alguna razón Bass es compatible hasta cierto grado, pudiendo apenas resistir este programa en su cuerpo alrededor de unas 12 horas continuas, pero tendría que dormir aproximadamente 10 meses para recuperarse de ello.

Después de descubrir eso, planeamos en como utilizar ese periodo de tiempo. La empatía de mi explosivo rival me impresionó, y siempre le guardaré respeto por ello, al punto de que me sigo preguntando por qué me ayuda pese a las extremas condiciones que debe cumplir...

En resumidas cuentas, el estará encerrado allí hasta que yo vuelva luego de cumplir mi misión.

Crucé a través de todo Undernet, siendo este un oscuro contraste frente a mi zona habitual. Todo tipo de virus y Navis se encontraban ahí, llevando a cabo actividades de lo más bajas e ilegales que podrían hacer, pero eso no era para nada mi problema, a final de cuentas, nadie se atreve a decir mi nombre por temor a mi presencia.

Sólo había una cosa de interés para mí en ese oscuro lugar. Cierto vendedor ambulante esperaba a que yo me presentará para darme una codiciada mercancía del mercado negro.

_-S... Me da mucho gusto verlo de nuevo. Aquí está lo que ordenó.-_

El extraño Navi con capucha me cedió el programa que necesitaba, a lo que yo respondí entregándole un valioso Chip que solo se puede conseguir de dónde yo vengo.

_-Oh, es muy amable de su parte. Fue un placer negocios con usted. Salude al pequeño de mi parte.-_

Me retire del punto de encuentro sin decir una palabra, debido a que esa era nuestra forma de "operar" aquí.

Pero era momento de convivir en los puntos civiles de la sociedad. Sin ninguna interrupción salí de Undernet, llegando a Beach Area. Las baldosas a mis pies habían cambiado gradualmente de color, a un púrpura más suave que el del agujero del que acababa de salir.

Las distintas edificaciones se alzaban a lo grande en mi vista, toda la población navegaba de un lado para otro, todos con un espíritu amistoso acompañándolos. De alguna manera el ambiente generado por todos ellos me abrumó. Todos demostraban lo mucho que se querían, y aunque eran aproximadamente las 11:30 pm, eso no detuvo las actividades para nada.

Recorrí los lugares concurridos por un par de minutos meditando lo que veía. Era algo increíble, algo a lo que yo no sabía si podía aspirar.

No quería desviarme más. Corrí en el CyberWorld por la ruta más rápida hacia mi destino, recordando una emotiva canción. Miraba a todos disfrutando festivamente, y aunque eso me tocaba el corazón provocándome cierta melancolía, había alguien que necesitaba mi compañía.

_-Aquí estamos de nuevo...-_

En uno de los rincones de Beach Area estaba al acceso a Hospital Comp. La estructura muy bien mantenida del Hospital era impresionante, pero no tenía mucho tiempo para admirarla. Me centre en la computadora principal, entre a su sistema con el objeto que conseguí en Undernet.

Todo esto, solo para causar un pequeño efecto en el mundo real.

Una pequeña pantalla holográfica se proyecto enfrente de mí, mostrándome la situación el mundo real con la que quería interactuar. Una habitación simple de un hospital común, nada muy impresionante. Una cama, algunos artefactos de primeros auxilios y una silla de ruedas...

El reloj marcaba las 11:50 pm, del día 24 de Diciembre. Me quedaba poco tiempo para desplegar la sorpresa.

_-Mamoru... Despierta.-_

Por uno de los altavoces de la habitación transmití mi voz hacia el pequeño niño envuelto en las sábanas. Él se movió un poco, después se sentó y limpio sus ojos, intentando buscar a quien mencionó su nombre.

Controle algunos proyectores que estaban al fondo de la habitación hacia enfrente de él, y aunque él se notaba un poco asustado no cerró los ojos para nada.

**_"¡Feliz Navidad!"_**

Esa frase se proyecto en la pared contraria a los proyectores. Mamoru tenía una sincera sonrisa tatuada en el rostro. Eso me hizo muy feliz, pero no sentía como si fuera suficiente...

Las lágrimas empezaron a recorrer su rostro y eso me rompió el corazón. Quería decirle lo mucho que lo extrañaba. Ese pequeño podría considerarse la única razón por la que yo tengo sentido que exista.

-Muchas gracias Serenade... ¡Y-yo también te deseo una feliz Navidad!-

Esas palabras fueron las que me destrozaron completamente. Año tras año vengo aquí a darle una pequeña sorpresa solo para ver esa sonrisa, y nunca me parece suficiente.

Ese niño siempre tuvo un cuerpo débil, pero una voluntad increíblemente fuerte. Nunca lo tuvo fácil, aunque su padre ha podido pagar todos los tratamientos desde que nació, Mamoru ha vivido prácticamente toda su vida entre estás paredes. Sus padres no siempre pudieron estar aquí, y muy pocas personas lo visitan. También perdió la movilidad en sus piernas hace unos años.

Definitivamente no ha sido nada fácil para él.

Pero siempre que lo veo, él está feliz. Nunca pierde esa sonrisa sin importar la situación. Es admirable.

Y por esa razón, me lamentó por no poder nada más que esto. Siempre quise estar a su lado, hablar con él, ayudarlo en lo que pudiera, aunque todo eso se me haya prohibido...

Mi brazo llegó a la pantalla proyectada, deseando con todas mis fuerzas poder estar ahí con él. En mi cabeza solo resonaba: "Si tan solo pudiera..."

Cerré mis ojos al borde de las lágrimas sin pensar en nada más. De repente, mi mano se sintió atraida por una fuerza externa, y en menos de un segundo sentí que todo de mi había cambiado.

Separé de nuevo mis párpados, y todo era irregular. Me encontraba parado en un plano dimensional completamente diferente del que estaba acostumbrado.

Podía disfrutar de todas las sensaciones extrañas que este mundo podía ofrecerme, pero solo quería centrarme en lo que vine a hacer.

_-¡Serenade!-_

El pequeño niño en la cama me abrazo con ojos llorosos, algo que me impacto. No podía creer que de verdad yo estaba ahí.

-_Mamoru. Fue un largo tiempo sin vernos, jeje.-_

Correspondí a sus débiles brazos y lo envolví en los míos con fuerza. Estaba demasiado feliz como para reaccionar.

_-Serenade... ¿De verdad estás aquí? ¿No estoy soñando?-_

_-Si... Estoy contigo, Mamoru. Vine a desearte una feliz Navidad.-_

El abrazo duro un par de segundos más, después mi antiguo Net Operador se seco las lágrimas lentamente.

_-¿Por cuánto estarás aquí?-_

_-Eso no lo sé...-_

_-¿Te irás de nuevo, Serenade?-_

La pregunta me dejó helado. No tenía idea si debía responder, aunque de igual manera no tenía un corazón tan frío como para solo decirle la verdad.

-_Mamoru, ¿Quieres que te muestre algo impresionante?-_

Sus ojos brillaron con mucha ilusión, y luego asintió. Le mostré la forma en que se proyectaban los símbolos sobre mi mano al aplicar una técnica de curación simple. Quedo impresionado por como las luces intangibles bailaban al ritmo de los copos de nieve cayendo del otro lado de la ventana.

En un mueble a mi lado había una maceta con una flor casi marchita dentro de ella, lo que me dió la idea de acercar los símbolos hacia ella, y resultó como esperaba. La flor volvió a florecer.

_-¿Sabes algo? Sería fabuloso si fuéramos a jugar con la nieve.-_

_-Quisiera, pero el Doctor dice que no debo de salir de aquí, y menos en la noche...-_

_-¿Acaso no confías en mí? Es como si fuéramos hermanos, ¿Recuerdas?-_

-_Confío en ti, Serenade. Pero no creo que sea tan fácil salir de aquí sin que nadie se de cuenta.-_

_-Déjamelo a mí.-_

No sabía si aún tenía la capacidad para entrar en los sistemas electrónicos, pero mis conocimientos de programación aún perduraban en mi memoria, así que tome la silla de ruedas que estaba en la habitación y subí a Mamoru en ella.

Ninguna cerradura ni sistema de seguridad se resistió a mí en nuestra travesía al exterior. Y claro que el hermoso clima nevado valía demasiado la pena que dichas cerraduras no importaban realmente mucho.

_-Serenade... Hace mucho frío aquí afuera, ¿Estás seguro de esto?-_

_-Por supuesto.-_

Comprobando mi teoría, utilicé una habilidad que en mi mundo resulta algo extraña de usar, pero en el mundo real tal vez pueda ser de más ayuda.

**_-¡Holy Dream!-_**

Una área de terreno nevado alrededor de unos 5 metros cuadrados se iluminó, confirmando el efecto de mi técnica.

_-Tienes que entrar en esa zona.-_

Tome la silla de ruedas y la desplace al área afectada por mi movimiento. Mamoru no se veía muy convencido, pero no refuto ninguna de mis acciones.

Espere unos minutos, y después pregunté.

_-¿Aún tienes frío?-_

El niño sacudió su cabeza en señal de negación. Su pijama de color verde a patrón de rayas revoloteaba por el viento helado en una escena conmovedora. Él admiraba el paisaje con una expresión de sorpresa y encantó exageradas.

-_Esto es hermoso... ¿Habías visto algo así antes, Serenade?-_

_-No realmente... En Secret Area no hay está clase de climas nunca.-_

-_Yo he visto estos ambientes muchas veces, pero no es lo mismo observarlos por la ventana que en carne propia.-_

_-Ya veo... Tal vez pueda crear un recuerdo para tí.-_

Con mi energía fluyendo en ese pequeño rango, manipule algunos copos de nieve en caída libre para formar una figura. Un pequeño amuleto con mi insignia se construyó a un metro de Mamoru, y se quedó flotando después de ello.

_-Eso... ¡Eso es increíble Serenade!-_

Ahí ocurrió algo que nadie podría imaginarse, ni siquiera yo mismo. Mamoru se levantó de la silla y corrió hacía el amuleto en cuestión de segundos.

_-¡Es muy hermoso! ¿Puedo quedarmelo?-_

Me quedé estupefacto, y señale a sus piernas en señal de confusión.

_-Es un milagro... ¡Todo esto por qué estás tú Serenade! ¡Me alegra tanto que estés aquí!-_

El niño corrió hacia mi y me abrazo de nuevo con los ojos llorosos. Después de ver esto sentí gran cantidad de mi energía ser absorbida, y ahí comprendí el por qué del "milagro".

-_Mamoru. El hecho de verte sonreír me alegra enormemente, pero debes entender algo antes de planear cualquier cosa.-_

_-¿De que hablas?-_

Escape de sus brazos y me arrodille hasta quedar a su altura, mirándolo fijamente a las puertas del alma.

-_Eres un niño muy fuerte. Me enorgulleces enormemente cada día, al igual que a toda tu familia. Y se que eres lo suficientemente maduro como para entender que no todo es eterno. El pasado es algo a lo que nadie puede llegar, y aunque los recuerdos puedan ser hermosos ya no los podemos volver a tocar. No debemos lamentarnos por ello, debemos disfrutar cada momento al máximo, para siempre poder mirar al futuro sin remordimiento.-_

Toque su mejilla con mi pulgar mientras nuestras miradas no tenían oportunidad de ceder. El único ruido durante esa pequeña transmisión de confianza fueron los copos de nieve siendo golpeados por el calmado viento.

_-Lo entiendo...-_

Nos sonreímos mutuamente con un poco de tristeza, pero ambos también sabíamos que no era tiempo de lamentos.

Tome el amuleto entre mis manos y aplique cierta energía en el.

-_Si este amuleto se llega a descongelar, prométeme que no me dirigiras la palabra de nuevo.-_

Él asintio. Mientras lo hacía me aleje unos centímetros , y sin que se diera cuenta tome un poco de nieve entre mis manos, le dí forma, y se la lancé al estómago.

-_Es bueno que lo entiendas. ¡Ahora veremos qué tal lo pones en práctica!-_

Se vio un poco afectado por el golpe, pero enseguida se recuperó. Puso una sonrisa retadora y contraatacó enseguida.

Nuestro espíritu competitivo se batió en duelo por alrededor de 20 minutos, hasta que mi Operador cayó rendido al suelo.

_-Es casí como un sueño.-_

Al igual que él, me recosté en el pasto asfixiado por la nieve.

-_No creo que importe que parezca. Para mi este momento es muy especial.-_

_-Para mi también, Serenade...-_

Miramos al estrellado cielo en todo su esplendor. El azul profundo me dejaba muy relajado ante todo, pero mi energía se seguía consumiendo rápidamente.

-_Oh, cierto. Necesito contarte sobre Lan Hikari.-_

_-¿Lan?-_

_-Si. Él es el Net Operador más increíble que puede haber. Junto a su Navi ha luchado incontables batallas, ¡Y llegué a conocerlo hace unos meses!-_

-_¿Hablas en serio? Cuéntame más.-_

_-¡Claro! Hace unos meses hubo un incidente aquí en el Hospital. Antes de que eso pasará el llegó aquí, y converso conmigo. Cuando las cosas se pusieron mal él estuvo aquí para ayudarnos, ¿Puedes creerlo?-_

_-Eso me parece increíble...-_

Empecé a sentir envidia. Yo ví cuando el incidente ocurrió. Él Navi de aquel chico llamado Lan fue a quien escogí como elegido para la tarea de utilizar y cuidar el Giga Freeze. Desde Secret Area solo podía esperar que todo resultará bien para ellos. A veces pienso que aunque antes tenía un propósito, seguía siendo un inútil como para no poder proteger a Mamoru.

-_Serenade. ¿Por qué ya no podemos estar juntos como antes?-_

_-Tu sabes lo que dijo tu padre... No podemos hacer mucho al respecto.-_

_-¡Pero tu sabes que está equivocado! Es muy tonto que nos separe de esa manera...-_

Me senté en la duda, intentando adivinar que podría hacerle cambiar de opinión. Se me ocurrió algo simple, pero que tal vez daría resultado.

En una hoja de papel que se encontraba en la silla de ruedas escribí algunas frases de buenos deseos para cierto adulto con deudas millonarias.

-_Toma ésto. Dáselo a tu padre cuando lo veas.-_

_-De acuerdo...-_

Mi anatomía me decía que el momento se acercaba. Decir adiós era la situación que menos esperaba, pero si una de las más importantes. Tenía que hacer mi transmisión final.

-_Siéntate Mamoru.-_

El hizo caso a mi indicación aún con la insignia helada en sus manos. Yo la tomé y la puse en su cuello.

-_No se cuando podamos vernos de nuevo, amiguito. Lo que si sé, es que puedo confiar en ti. Eres alguien grandioso, y eres más fuerte que cualquier obstáculo. Siempre estaré aquí contigo, aunque no me veas mi espíritu es fiel a tí y te acompañara.-_

_-Serenade...-_

Un último abrazo llevamos a cabo. Tuve que hacerme el fuerte, pero el chico no contuvo las lágrimas ni un poco. Mi cuerpo cambiaba a una coloración semi-transparente poco a poco. Iba a llevar al chico a su habitación antes de desaparecer, pero...

-_Justo a tiempo... Ya no tengo de que preocuparme...-_

Un taxi se estacionó frente al hospital y de el se bajó un hombre de traje al cual podía reconocer.

_-Adios, Mamoru.-_

Y todo se oscureció nuevamente...


	2. Epílogo

Me encontraba de nuevo en el CyberWorld. La computadora principal estaba frente a mi, y la pantalla holográfica mostraba a Mamoru y a su padre en la nieve.

El niño le entrego la carta sin esperar mucho, mientras que el adulto lo subía a la silla de ruedas con una expresión muy preocupada. El resto es historia, no quise ver mucho más sabiendo que Mamoru estaba en buenas manos.

Dejé todo como antes de que hubiera llegado y me retire sin mucho más que decir. Estaba agotado, pero no tenía muchos impedimentos al caminar de regreso.

Aún faltaban más de 9 horas para que Bass llegará a su límite, pero eso no era excusa para no apresurarse. Me hubiera gustado admirar otra vez a las personas disfrutar sus amistades y seres queridos, pero la melancolía era fuerte y no quería ser inundado por ella.

Después de un trayecto algo simple y colorido llegué a la entrada de Secret Area nuevamente, y aunque sufrí un pequeño titubeó me adentre en señal de misión cumplida.

El espacio de colores claros era algo tranquilizante. Visualice todo el lugar buscando a mi rival, y lo encontré acabando con hordas de virus algo extasiado.

-_Hey, Bass.-_

_-Volviste... Eso fue rápido.-_

Noto mi presencia y vino hacia mi dejando su pasatiempo.

-_Si... Este año fue un tanto extraño.-_

_-Haya sido como haya sido, supongo que quieres volver a tener tu imperio escondido bajo tu control de nuevo, ¿No?-_

-_Claro_.-

Revertimos el proceso de transferencia y el dañino programa fue devuelto a mi.

-_Muchas gracias. No creo que quieras estar aquí mucho más tiempo... Puedes irte.-_

-_Eso haré.-_

_-Espera. Ten.-_

Le entregué una carta, o mejor un documento hecho especialmente para él.

-_Feliz Navidad, Bass. Espero verte por aquí otra vez pronto.-_

Él miro un poco confundido mi forma de agradecimiento, después me dió la espalda y fue en dirección de la salida.

Por mi parte, yo le di la espalda también, y me senté a manera de meditación mirando el "paisaje" cibernético. Creo que fue un lindo día, no podía quejarme de nada.

-_Tu no estás sólo, S.-_

Sentí una mano en mi hombro y percibí una voz intimidante a mis espaldas. Gire mi cabeza y Bass seguía ahí, con la carta abierta.

-_Eso lo sé...-_

_-Pues no lo demuestras.-_

Él se sento a mi lado imitando mi posición.

-_Feliz Navidad, S. Muchas gracias por ésto.-_

_-Lo mismo digo Bass. Gracias por todo...-_

Miramos a la nada juntos por un par de minutos. No éramos los mejores para esta clase de festejos, así que solo hicimos lo que mejor se nos daba.

Barrimos el suelo con millones de virus por horas. El tiempo se fue volando, y Bass por fin se fué. Ninguno quiso decirlo, pero fue bueno pasar el tiempo con alguien en una fecha tan única.

Lo más intrigante fue lo que le hizo cambiar de opinión.

**_"No apruebo tus métodos, pero te apoyaré en tu decisión sin importar cuál sea"._**

Eso era lo que decía la carta que Cossack me dió para Bass, y que yo le entregué ese mismo día. Si me preguntan a mi, fue muy arriesgado darle un programa poderoso adjunto a la carta, pero eso es tan solo mi opinión.

Ya eran las 7:00 AM, y todo había acabado. Me preguntaba si realmente todo ocurrió cómo está en memoria, aunque no hubiera sido así, no renunciaría a esos recuerdos por nada.

Todo era tan tranquilo, y todavía tenía dudas...

Sin previo aviso, una pantalla holográfica se desplegó en mi mirar, y logré ver a cierto experto en informática ser proyectado en ella.

-_Hola, Serenade...-_

_-No creí que de verdad lo considerarías...-_

-"_Mamoru y Serenade necesitan estar juntos". Fue lo que escribiste, y me siento avergonzado de no darme cuenta de que tenías razón.-_

_-¿Hablas en serio?-_

_-Bueno, mientras no vuelvas a sacar a la intemperie a mi hijo mientras hay climas extremos, no habrá resentimientos.-_

-_Supongo que te contó todo, así que no me disculparé por ello.-_

-_Esta bien... Realmente lamento que todo haya sido así. Eres alguien impresionante, y no sé por qué nunca te dí libertad después de "eso". Estaba tan agitado buscando otras soluciones que no tenía cabeza para nada más.-_

-_Bueno, mejor tarde que nunca. Sin rencores. Siempre hay que ver al futuro_.-

-_Y eso mismo vas a hacer junto con Mamoru. Si alguna vez llegó a faltar, se que estará en buenas manos contigo, o cuando menos el sonreíra.-_

_-¡¿No estás jugando, verdad?! Entonces, ¿Cuando podré verlo..?-_

_-¿Te parece ahora mismo?-_

Tenía demasiada Fé en que esto pasaría algún día. Y ahora, mi existencia tenía sentido de nuevo. El brillo en la oscuridad de mi vida había vuelto a resplandecer.

_¿Hay alguna razón para seguir hablando, y no disfrutar del tiempo con mi pequeño operador?_


End file.
